Bref J'ai pas dormi de la nuit
by Cidy
Summary: Hier soir c'était la pleine lune, j'arrivais pas à dormir et mon cerveau est parti en vrille. Voilà ce que ça donne. Ma propre version du "Bref" de Canal  . Première fic du genre, lâchez vous reviews, please !


**Bref. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.**

Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune, alors mes neveux arrivaient pas à dormir. Moi non plus, alors pour essayer de me calmer, j'ai voulu appliquer un remède indien qu'un ami m'avait expliqué au Cambodge. Ça consistait à se toucher le front entre les deux yeux avec un doigt. C'est venu dans une conversation quand quelqu'un lui a demandé "Pourquoi les femmes indiennes ont un bijou sur le front?" Il a répondu "C'est pour détourner l'attention des hommes, comme ça ils regardent pas ailleurs." J'ai dit "C'est pas bête du tout ça." Il a ajouté "Ça sert aussi à se concentrer".

Moi, je savais déjà ce truc parce que je l'avais déjà lu dans un bouquin sur la médecine douce indienne il y a quelques années. Ça s'appelle l'Ayurveda. Ça explique les principes des différents chakras. Le 7ème chakra, c'est celui entre les deux yeux, il est associé à la lumière indigo. Ça correspond à la spiritualité. Il s'appelle aussi 3ème œil parce que c'est la porte qui donne sur notre subconscient. Bref. J'ai ouvert mon troisième œil. Plus précisément, j'ai ouvert la porte du placard qui me sert de cerveau et là, toutes les idées que j'avais rangées en bordel dedans me sont tombées sur la gueule. J'ai voulu tout remettre en vrac dans le placard, mais la porte fermait pas. J'ai repoussé la porte, elle s'est rouverte. Je l'ai poussée plus fort, cette fois tout est retombé par terre. J'ai été tentée de bloquer la poignée avec une chaise, et puis je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être faire un peu de ménage. Bref. Je suis rentrée dans le placard pour avoir plus de place. Là, sur une étagère, y'avait un de mes neurones qui était tout seul, il ressemblait à une petite peluche toute ronde, gris avec des poils. Il avait l'air de se faire chier. Là, il m'a aperçue et il m'a dit « putain on se fait chier. » Je me suis dit que je devais l'aider à se sentir moins seul. Je lui ai dit « Je vais arranger ça ». Ni une ni deux, j'ai arrangé ça. J'ai attrapé un grand sac poubelle par terre et j'ai jeté dedans tous les souvenirs qui traînaient dans le placard depuis dix ans. Et là je me suis dit que je devais être sérieusement cinglée pour parler à mon neurone. Bref. J'ai mis ça sur le compte du troisième œil et j'ai continué à faire le vide. Dans la pile de souvenirs, j'ai retrouvé une fille que j'avais pas revu depuis presque dix ans. La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour me montrer à quel point sa vie était devenue géniale. Elle venait d'avoir un cheval pour son anniversaire et elle m'a pas demandé une seule fois de mes nouvelles. J'ai déchiré la lettre et tiré un trait sur la fille. Quand elle m'a vu dans le placard, elle m'a dit « T'aurais pu répondre à ma lettre. » Je lui ai dit « Connasse. » et je l'ai jetée à la poubelle. Elle arrêtait pas de crier alors j'ai fermé le sac. Dans un recoin, j'ai croisé mon enculé d'ex-colocataire qui m'avait volé mon appareil photo. Comme je savais que j'étais dans mon cerveau, je lui ai dit « fais gaffe en traversant la rue, y'a un bus. » Il s'est retourné, il m'a regardé. Il a regardé la rue. Y'avait un bus qui arrivait. Il s'est mangé le bus. Après, y'avait du sang partout et le gars était mort. J'lai ramassé avec une pelle, j'lai mis dans le sac, j'en étais enfin débarrassée. J'ai poussé le reste des vieilleries avec le pied et je suis allée plus au fond du placard. Sur une table, j'ai vu une pile de feuilles pleine de poussière. C'était mes cours de fac, ça m'intéressait pas, j'ai tracé ma route. Juste après, je me suis retrouvée dans une forêt. En vrai, je dormais toujours pas. Je me suis demandée ce que je foutais là. Y'a un gars qui est sorti des bois et qui m'a fait « Mais qu'est c'tu fous là ? » C'était Robin des Bois. Il avait une plume à son chapeau et il portait des collants. Je me suis dit qu'il ressemblait à une tapette. J'ai exposé de rire. Lui, il riait pas. Il a marmonné un truc, j'ai pas compris. Là, un noir a débarqué et m'a dit que c'était à cause de l'accent d'Harlem. J'ai compris que j'étais dans un souvenir un peu embrouillé de « Sacré Robin des Bois ». Le mec en collants a sorti son arc et ses flèches et m'a dit « je retourne à la chasse, j'ai une biche sur le feu ». Il est parti en courant, je suis partie en rigolant. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai croisé une biche. C'était la mère de Bambi, elle allait chercher son fils après sa rentrée des classes à l'école de la forêt. Là je me suis dit que j'avais dû me tromper de cerveau, parce que dans mes souvenirs il se passe pas ça dans Bambi. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux. Pas moyen, j'étais toujours en pleine forme. Finalement, j'ai attrapé la biche, Bambi et la tapette à plumes et j'ai tout mis à la poubelle en me promettant de regarder Bambi encore une fois. A un moment, j'ai eu peur de me perdre. J'ai rebroussé chemin et je suis revenue dans le placard. Là, j'ai recroisé mon ami indien qui m'a dit « En fait, ça sert pas à s'endormir mais à se donner de l'énergie. » Je me suis dit « T'es trop conne » et j'ai fermé les yeux. C'était 2 heures du matin. Le lendemain j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était 10 heures. A la cuisine, ma sœur m'a demandé « t'as bien dormi? » Je lui ai répondu « Ouais. » Bref. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.


End file.
